futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Loreliberta)
2015 * April 5th: '''Hillary Clinton announces her intention of seeking the Presidency of the United States. * '''April 23rd: '''Troubled by Clinton’s annoucement, Billionaire entrepreneur and ideological Libertarian, Michael Kenneth, purchases an island off the coast of British Columbia, Canada. 2016 * '''March 6th: '''Jim Webb drops out of the Democratic Primary, giving Hillary Clinton presumptive nominee status. * '''March 20th: '''Jeb Bush becomes presumptive nominee of the Republican Party following Rand Paul's withdrawal from the race. * '''July 27th: '''Jeb Bush announces his choice of Wisconsin Governor and primary rival, Scott Walker, as his running mate. * '''August 10th: '''Hillary Clinton announces her choice for running mate will be Colorado Senator, Michael Bennet. * '''Late August: '''Democratic National Convention in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. * '''Mid September: '''Republican National Convention in Cleveland, Ohio. * '''November 8th: '''Clinton defeats Bush and becomes the 45th President-elect. 2017 * '''January 20th: '''Hillary Clinton and Michael Bennet are inaguarted. * '''February 7th: '''Michael Kenneth announces that he will form a new country on his private island named Loreliberta (combining the Latin words for "home of liberty", lorem and libertatis), asking all who are interested in moving to the island to sign up on www.loreliberta.com by January 1st, 2018. * '''February 10th: Kenneth orders the construction of homes on his island. * February 14th: '''Fifty people have signed up to join the Loreliberta Project. * '''February 24th: Kenneth contacts former New Mexico Governor and 2012 Libertarian Presidential candiate, Gary Johnson, and former Rhode Island Governor Lincoln Chafee, offering them the positions of President and Vice President respectively, both accept. This is reported on the Loreliberta website. * March: '''Some members of Congress begin pushing for the stop of the Loreliberta Project. This is eventually realized to be unconstitutional. * '''March 4th: '''Senator Lindsey Graham ®-SC refers to those involved in the Loreliberta Project as "traitors". * '''March 7th: 200 people have signed up for the Loreliberta Project. * April 15th: '''250 people have signed up for the Loreliberta Project. * '''May 20th: '''320 people have signed up for the Loreliberta Project. * '''June 10th: '''400 people have signed up for the Loreliberta Project. * '''July 5th: '''460 people have signed up for the Loreliberta Project. * '''August 22nd: '''500 people have signed up for the Loreliberta Project. * '''September 17th: '''The majority of a small town and church signs up for the Loreliberta Project; gaining the Project 150 more members, bring their total to 650. * '''December 31st: '''The Loreliberta Project has reached 920 members by midnite, the cutoff for the sign up. 2018 * '''January 1st: '''The Loreliberta Project sign up officially ends, all those who signed up are told to arrive at the Bell Harbor Marina in Seattle, Washington, by 7:00 AM, March 1st. * '''March 1st: Those who signed up on the Loreliberta Project board Michael Kenneth's personal passenger ship, the "New Pioneer". A new world is soon to be claimed. * March 2nd: The New Pioneer arrives at Kenneth's island. The first person to disembark is recorded as being an individual named Chris Frye, who subsequently planted Loreliberta's flag. Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: Loreliberta Category:Outdated Articles